Typically, a protective garment of a type worn by firefighters and by emergency rescue workers conforms to National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) standards, as exemplified by NFPA 1971 (2000) the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
If the protective garment is a protective coat, a protective jacket, or a suit of protective coveralls, the protective garment has a body and two sleeves. If the protective garment is a pair of protective pants, a suit of protective overalls, or a suit of protective coveralls, the protective garment has a body and two legs.
Typically, a protective garment of the type noted above has an outer shell, an intermediate liner providing a moisture barrier, and an inner liner providing a thermal barrier, whereupon tailoring of the protective garment can be quite difficult.